Rebecca (ANB)/Quotes
Gift Responses [ Loved ] Is this for me? It's just what I wanted! Have you been spying on me? Ha ha ha! I'm just kidding. Thanks, MC! [ Neutral ] How nice. Thank you, MC. Sayings "What's up, MC? If you see Toni making mischief around town, don't hesitate to scold him. That kid just hasn't been listening to me recently. I'm counting on you to keep him in line." "Hey MC. How goes the work on the farm? What do you mean 'it's alright'? You need to speak more clearly. I don't like vague answers." "When I'm having trouble coming up with designs, I relieve stress by carving sculptures. It works wonders. I carve sculptures using a hammer and chisel. When I chisel into a sculpture, all my stress just disappears." "What is it MC? Do you need something from me? Go ahead and spit it out." Evening "It's the adult's time now. Children should go home and sleep. Don't blame me if you can't wake up tomorrow." Eating "What do you need? I'm eating now, so you can come by later?" Asleep "Zzz...zzz...hghk...zzz...zzz...zzz...hghk...ssss...zzz...zzzz..." About Moving "I'm not fond of moving. It's such a pain. I try not to have too much stuff, but it seems like I just keep getting more and more things without even realizing it." Farm "Hey MC. You should have Tony (Toni) help you out on the farm sometime. He always seems like he wants to." "The air on a farm air is different somehow. It feels familiar and friendly. It must be fun to live on a farm." Weather / Seasonal Crop Festival Crop Festival, Beginner, Win Did you see the crops? Farmers who can grow them are marvelous! It just makes me excited! Crop Festival, Advanced, Win Congratulations on winning! What's with the cool face? It's as if you knew that you would surely win. You know, I like that attitude. Be proud because you did your best! Vegetable Did you see the crops? Farmers who can grow them are marvelous! It just makes me excited! Flower You know, flowers and herbs just aren't my thing... I can't tell the difference between good or bad herbs too. I do know a little about fibers though. Emma does a really good job for judging too. Cooking Festival Intermediate Fried and Boiled, Win Personally I like to invest the time into making complicated dishes. Simple meals are not my style. People are always telling me that cooking is supposed to be more general than that. As long as it's delicious, right? I'm not a pro or anything. That's what I think cooking is. Congrats on winning! You're pretty good. That's our MC! I'm sure you could win just as easily in the advanced class. Do you have a specialty dish? It doesn't matter if you're a boy or girl, young or old, you have to have a specialty dish! Me? Well, I... I would say, dishes with cheese. Toni likes dishes with cheese. He's always asking me to make them. Cow / Chicken Festival Cow I envy you, MC. You can drink fresh milk every day. The secret of your silky skin... Is it because of the milk you have? Would you please bring some for me next time? The Cow Festival taught me that there are many different kinds of cows. It is a festival, after all. Both relaxing, and also informative. Two birds with one stone. I truly hope that we can continue to have these Festivals. Chicken Some say that if you have chickens at home, they crow in the morning and wake you up. But that's not true! When I first started working, I would stay up late drawing assembly diagrams and sleep in the next morning... So I borrowed a chicken from Neil, but I didn't wake up at all. I suppose I was really tired then and the sound of the chicken probably just wasn't enough. What cute chickens! I like chickens quite a lot. When I was little, I would go to farms and secretly feed them. The chickens all grew too big from the extra food and people were upset! Ha-ha, children! They really don't think! Beginner, Lose Too bad. I really thought you were going to win. Well don't get all moody just because you didn't win. You just have to try harder next time. Beginner, Win Congrats on winning, MC! Well, it's the beginner class, so it must have been easy for you. Give it your all next time! Music Festival I like the song they played today. The title of the song... what is it? Fireworks Festival The fireworks were pretty, weren't they? Listening to sound of the fireworks, blows away everything weighing fown on your heart! Seeing fireworks seems to get me excited... I just feels like I can't stay still! They were pretty, but it feels disappointing when they are over. Well, that is the good thing about fireworks. New Year's Eve My goal for this year is to draw more than 20 new assembly diagrams... or something like that. I suppose. Huh? Can I? I wonder... Well, a goal's a goal, after all. It's more encouraging to set a goal that's a little bit difficult, than one that's way too easy, right? Category:A New Beginning Quotes